<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The World's My Oyster by ParrishThePotato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870986">The World's My Oyster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrishThePotato/pseuds/ParrishThePotato'>ParrishThePotato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>H2O: Just Add Water, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friends to Lovers, H2O: Just Add Water AU, M/M, Mermaids, Mutual Pining, This Is STUPID, low angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrishThePotato/pseuds/ParrishThePotato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam, Ronan, and Gansey become mermen after being stranded on the mysterious Cabeswater Island. I just wanted to write an H2O: Just Add Water AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The World's My Oyster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings for parental abuse ** not graphic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adam rushes to his father’s fishing boat, hoping he won’t be too mad that Adam’s late bringing him his dinner. And his six pack. On Fridays, his dad and his work buddies stay out late drinking and playing poker until the early hours of the morning. It’s Adam’s favorite day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sees two of his father’s buddies laughing raucously out on the pier. Pat spots him coming, and says with a dumb grin, “Baby Parrish! Finally, I was scared you weren’t gonna show. Yer daddy’s getting impatient.” When he side steps away from them, Pat slaps him hard on the back, making Adam flinch. Adam finds his father sitting on the table, smoking a cigarette and the cards in a neat stack, ready for the game to start. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boy, the fuck you been?” Adam sets down the brown bag with his sandwich and chips in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I needed help in History. Stayed a bit late,” Adam says, looking away from his father's piercing gaze. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father sucks a puff before putting out his cig. Then he takes out his food and takes a big bite of his sandwich. “Why are you taking all those useless classes for? History ain’t gonna make you a man. You should be out on the boat. Some manual labor’ll do you good.” He looks his son up and down and shakes his head, curling his lip. Adam feels a sharp pang of disappointment sitting in the pit of his stomach. “Get out of my sight, boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam nods quietly and turns, rushing away from his dad’s boat, happy it was quick with no harm done. He walks along the marina, thinking of all the assignments he could get done this weekend. Ever since transferring to Aglionby Academy a few months ago, he’s beginning to learn how much they push their students. His homework has doubled compared to his old local public school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he knows this school is the next step into getting into Yale. He knows he can do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Trailer Trash!” He flinches at the name, his stomach bottoming out because he recognizes that voice. He walks faster, fortunately, there aren’t too many people on the pier. But the voice continues behind him. “Aw, c’mon, Parrish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stops, fisting his hands, and turns around briskly, to see Joseph Kavinsky leering at him with his stupid white sunglasses on the tip of his nose. “What do you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kavinsky smiles wide, up to something. “Parrish, would you be a peach and get in my boat. See, the thing’s fucking broken, and I’ve heard you’re a handyman. Think you can help me out?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam groans internally, because he’s already walking forward, towards Kavinsky’s speed boat, the white paint glinting in the sunlight, and Adam spots a large knife decal sticker on the side. “What’s wrong with it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kavinsky shrugs. “Fuck if I know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam sighs, but carefully gets into the boat and grabs a screwdriver and wrench from the toolbox that's set on the pier. “Might be wiring problems.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Adam is busy inspecting, he doesn’t notice that he’s floating away until he’s almost a foot away from the pier. Kavinsky untied the damn ropes. Adam stands up in a panic. “What the fuck, Kavinsky! I don’t know how to swim!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kavinsky cackles, waving him goodbye. “Sorry Parrish, somebody stole the spark plug. No sparky spark, the boat doesn’t go. My father will buy me a new one anyways.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why me?” Adam yells in frustrating panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kavinsky hums, “Because you were there, Parrish. Thanks for being my entertainment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s too busy glaring at Kavinsky’s smug form that he doesn’t notice the blur of a figure running right down the pier past Kavinsky, and then he leaps, right onto the boat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boat isn’t big, good enough for three people, maybe four. The rocking of the boat causes Adam to trip, squealing as he falls on his ass. When he looks up, he sees a shaved head ducking down, toying with the wires and then a few seconds later, he turns the key and the engine roars to life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam stares incredulously at the guys back, watching the muscles move, the black ink of a back tattoo glistening in the sun. He raises a pale arm, middle finger stuck straight up in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lynch?!” Kavinsky growls, his sickly face red in anger. “You piece of shit, get back here before I break your face.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can try,” Lynch cackles, then steers out of the marina. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, wait,” Adam stutters out, and finally Lynch acknowledges him with a twitch of his head. “I want to get off.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feel free to get off any time,” Lynch says blandly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam looks out into the open water and swallows. “I really don’t like the ocean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Live a little, Parrish.” Lynch sighs, like he’s disappointing at Adam’s lack of enthusiasm at being </span>
  <em>
    <span>kidnapped. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam squints at him, the sun blinding him. “You know who I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do, the whole school is talking about the Scholarship Kid,” Ronan says, heading straight for a wave that causes Adam to grip anything as they bounce through the water. “Trailer Trash.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam bristles. “My name is Adam.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Ronan mutters, shoulders tensing. “I know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re Ronan Lynch,” Adam says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very good, now we have the introductions out of the way. How nice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam rolls his eyes, slumping into the side, exhausted. “You don’t have to be a prick, why don’t you let me off this thing? I’m busy, you know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ronan pulls the speed level back, speed boat slowing down and Ronan turns around, thin lips frowning. “You’re welcome for saving you from Kavinsky.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam’s eyes bug out. “Are you kidding me? I wouldn’t be here if you weren’t so fucking childish that you stole the spark plug.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam sees a glint spark in Ronan’s icy blue eyes. He doesn’t know what it means, and he’s not too keen in finding out. “Oh boo hoo, this is probably the most excitement you’ve gotten in months, Parrish. What do you do all day, huh? Tell me. Homework, study, shit, sleep, study some more. I bet you study in your sleep somehow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who the hell are you to ask me what I do? I don’t even know you dude.” Adam has a huge urge to push the dick off the side of the boat and ride to shore. “Seriously, this is the first time you’ve acknowledged my existence.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ronan waves his arms nonsensically. “Well, here we are, bonding! What’s your favorite fucking color?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ronan’s eyes are wide and crazed, and the stupid question causes a surprising bark of laughter to burst out of Adam. Ronan’s lips twist into something less cruel at Adam’s laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam stifles it quickly, and looks away. “I need to be back by dark.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or you’ll turn into a pumpkin?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam sighs, “You’re giving me a headache.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ronan snorts, and Adam turns back to look at him, a careless grin graces his face. Ronan’s watching the open water, at the far away islands that look like smudges in the distance. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go then,” Ronan says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand reaches for the lever, ready to go, until a voice carries out. “Ronan? Ronan!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw shit,” Ronan grumbles, heading back towards land, where a figure on the beach is waving. As they approach, Adam is surprised to see Gansey, another Aglionby classmate, shirtless with running shorts on, hands on his hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows Gansey a little better than Ronan. But he knows they’re usually together during school, when Ronan actually shows up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ronan slows down when they get near the shore. “Who’s boat is that?” He asks it ready to scold, face pinched, then he spots Adam next to him and smiles, bright if not a bit confused. “Adam! What are you doing here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was rudely kidnapped by a hooligan,” Adam says snarkily, eyeing Ronan, who whips his head around to grin at him, white teeth flashing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was calling you all day, Ronan,” Gansey says, wiping a bead of sweat off his forehead. “Now tell me who’s boat this is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man, it’s just Kavinsky’s, I’m tired of him giving me shit,” Ronan groans, tilting his head back in annoyance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you steal his boat?” Gansey sighs. “I thought you were gonna stop being around him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am,” Ronan growls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gansey watches Ronan, like he’s scanning for lies, but then his brown eyes flicker back to Adam. “Come on, Parrish, you were probably busy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam watches as Ronan ducks his head, his hands curling into fists on top of his thighs. He could easily get out and go back home, to study in the endless quiet of the trailer, and forget all about this. Or, he can go with Ronan, and maybe even have a good time with someone his age.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam clears his throat. “Actually,” he says, and his stomach clenches foreignly in his stomach as Ronan turns to watch him. “I guess I don’t mind being kidnapped this time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Gansey says, shrugging his wide shoulders. “Well I guess I can accompany you two gentlemen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who invited you, Dick,” Ronan says, at the same time, holding his hand out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gansey walks in the water, barefoot, and grabs Ronan’s hand and the edge of the boat to get in, sitting next to Adam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where to, chauffeur?” Gansey says, leaning on the side to splash his hand in the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ronan grumbles under his breath, having to get out to push the boat off the sandy shores and jumps back in, the boat jostling back and forth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s an amazing late afternoon, the warm October breeze cooling Adam’s warm skin as he listens to Gansey talk about the swimming competition coming up next week. Gansey is known as the Prince of Aglionby, the epitome of a son born of old money. He’s surrounded by boys who look up to him at all times during class, he helps tutoring, and he’s captain of the swim team. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s been team captain since sophomore year, a rare thing to happen as it’s usually seniors, but after winning every competition and getting first in the Henrietta National Swim meet, he quickly was graced with the title. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam hates that he feels inadequate in his presence, like he’s less than Gansey. The Perfect Prince and Trailer Trash chatting, how odd. He noticed Ronan’s been quiet ever since Gansey had joined them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be needing new members next fall, Adam. You look like you have a swimmers physique, have you ever thought about joining?” Gansey blinks at him with a kind smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam fiddles with his fingers. “No, I don’t know how to swim actually.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gansey widens his eyes. “Oh is that right? I can always teach you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ronan makes a choking noise as he drives them closer and closer to open water. Gansey looks at his back, concerned, then looks back at Adam with an inquiring look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Adam says. “I don’t really have time for extracurriculars. But that’s nice of you to ask.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if you ever change your mind,” Gansey supplies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam nods, waving away a bug that was about to fly in his mouth as Gansey settles down on the wooden seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They chat about their classes, a subject Adam is comfortable with and can talk about with ease, and gives his opinion on Mr. Westchester, their AP History teacher, who is nearly a hundred years old and smells like old mothballs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a time when it’s someone’s time to retire, and he’s surpassed his time thirty years ago,” Adam says and smiles when Gansey laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gansey talks some more on the swim competition, his teammates and he jokingly mentions the Olympics, which doesn’t surprise Adam in the slightest, sure scouts have been eyeing him for the years he competed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam agreed he’d try to make a meet when a horrible clunking sound in the engine starts. Both boys look alarmingly at Ronan, who turns the key over and over again to no avail. “Whelp.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” Gansey says alarmingly, looking at the sputtering engine hard like it’ll start working with mind power alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Outta gas,” Ronan explains simply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Out of gas?!” Gansey nearly yells. “I have to train!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I need to be back by dark,” Adam says, worry clenching his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well what do you want me to do about it?” Ronan demands, glaring at the both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t have come,” Gansey moans, moving up to try the key again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All three boys look around, at the open ocean, at the shore that seems miles away now, no boats to be found. Dread clenches Adam’s stomach, eyes moving down at the vast blue ocean, his mind making up shadows he can’t help but think are water monsters. Megalodons are extinct, he reassures himself. Sure, there are many things that can kill you, but we’re still safe in this tiny metal contraption that is currently out of gas, with no one knowing their location, miles out in the open ocean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Parrsh,” a hand shakes his shoulder. Adam flinches away and Ronan, staring at him, takes his hand back. Without realising, Adam’s breathing had picked up, his heart pounding out of his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Adam laughs shakily, his face heating up in embarrassment. “I really hate the ocean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Gansey sighs, looking at Ronan with a frown. “Adam’s frightened. Nice going.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it makes you feel any better, there hasn’t been a death by drowning or by some awful animal attack in about a year,” Gansey says with a pat to Adam’s knee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It definitely does,” Adam says drily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Ronan says, bending down to grab two oars that were underneath the seats. “We’ll row to that island over there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam looks warily at the island the current is pulling them towards, the old ancient volcano and hidden with green trees grown all around it, Adam swallows hard. “Cabeswater island? Isn’t that surrounded by Bull Sharks, and sharp rocks?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ronan rolls his eyes and shoves the oar into Adam’s lap. “Got any other bright ideas, genius? It’s getting dark and it’s closer than Henrietta.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Adam snaps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took forever until the island came close, and by the time they found a good area by the shore without jagged rocks, the sun was nearing the horizon line. They had about a half hour until they had no more light left.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the boat was on the sand, the boys got out, and looked all around. The forest of trees was full of darkness, the sounds of insects and birds and the waves crashing was strangely nice and calming. The unexplored island didn’t have any trails to follow, it was like no one had ever stepped foot onto this small piece of land in the open ocean in centuries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t get any signal,” Gansey says with a frown, raising his arm with his iPhone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you aren’t,” Ronan snipes, cocking his hip. “This isn’t a magical forest just giving out free Wifi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’ll be better on higher ground,” Gansey says, ignoring him. “Lets go up to that volcano.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gansey starts to walk, avoiding fallen branches and sharp brambles as he walks away from the shore, into the darkness of the trees. Ronan and Adam share a look, and Adam’s quick to catch up to Gansey, who now has his phone flashlight on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is not how I was planning my night,” Gansey huffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least admire the fucking scenery,” Ronan snaps, stepping in line next to Adam, his head looking down as he walks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty flowers,” Adam says, trying to keep things light. “Nice leaves.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice snake in the tree,” Ronan says, and Gansey yelps, looking up. It was just a vine. Adam looks at Ronan who has a shit eating grin on his face. Adam bites his lip to keep from laughing. He wants to be mad at him, Ronan was the one who got them into this mess, after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They make good time, the three of them out of breath in no time with the humidity in the air as they climb higher up the rocks. Sweat keeps burning his eyes and Adam uses his shirt to wipe it away every time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch your step here,” Gansey points at a large branch in their way. “We don’t need any broken ankles.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, dad,” Ronan says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know Ronan, I don’t need your asshole attitude when I’m trying to solve this problem you put us in. The goddamn mosquitoes are eating me alive, Ronan. My skin will be covered in bumps tomorrow!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay grumpy gills, it’s not like I planned this shitshow out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the point,” Gansey looks back, tripping in the process, which gets him even more annoyed. They’re near the top now, and Adam hopes Gansey has enough battery. “The fact is that you’re an immature idiot who doesn’t think things through.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hitting hard, aren’t you?” Ronan snaps, stepping faster, Adam falling behind the other two as they bicker. “Let me just move to Washington with Declan so I’m out of your hair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mean that,” Gansey sighs, shining his light at a flowing creek a foot away from them. “We’re almost to the top.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thank God, Adam thinks to himself. He’s sweaty and his legs ache at the trek and just wants a shower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seems Gansey and Ronan save their argument for later, only their harsh breathing can be heard around the sounds of nature. Adam thinks about Cabeswater Island, the magical untouched land is beautiful, the trees whispering in the soft breeze sounding like a sigh, like the forest is happy they’re there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam reaches to touch a soft petal, feeling the wood of tree trunks, and is careful to step around any of the plants so he doesn’t stomp on them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys, we gotta move faster, my phone’s on twenty percent.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Ronan fakes a gasp. “Maybe one of the trees has an outlet built into it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ronan,” Adam warns. Gansey sighs but stays silent. Ronan sneers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They climb, the sun down completely now, the flashlight and the stars the only light helping them see. Adam stood close to Gansey in order to see better. “Look,” Gansey said, pointing the light a little to the left. “It’s flatter over there, we just have to jump down.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rocks that came up from the volcano were tall, and a bit slippery from the proximity of the creek water. It’s about a foot drop to get to smoother land where it was safer to walk up. “Ronan, you go first. I’ll shine the light for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ronan jumps down, landing with a huff, and squints up at them. Gansey looks expectantly at Adam who looks down hesitating. “It’s too slippery to jump.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did it just fine,” Ronan says, squinting at the light that’s still shining in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here watch me,” Gansey says, handing Adam his phone. “Just shine the light for me so I can see where I’m jumping.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam does so and Gansey takes a few running steps before jumping down, landing next to Ronan. “Okay, come on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam steels himself, stepping around the darkened area, shining the light on the two boys. Not looking where he’s stepping, Adam loses his footing then he's falling, sliding down a long tunnel with a shocked yell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lands on the sandy bottom, hearing Ronan and Adam yelling for him. Adam hisses as he tries to get up. He rubs his ankle, he must’ve sprained it a bit after losing his step. “Adam!” He hears Ronan’s voice, and he crawls to the opening, shining the light up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright!” Adam calls up to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s down there?” Gansey asks, popping up next to Adam, out of breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam looks around, and he sees he’s in a small cave that has an opening that leads to somewhere, the walls around him full of smooth rock, stone steps leading out to a glowing room. “I think I’m inside the volcano.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Gansey breathes out. “Good thing it’s been dormant for tens of thousands of years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re coming down!” Ronan calls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait no, we still need to get to the top to find a signal,” Gansey tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving Parrish alone down there, and your phone’s about to die anyways.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gansey looks down at Adam. “You can’t climb up?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam shakes his head. “It’s way too steep and slippery. I think you two should-” Adam was cut off before he could finish his sentence, Ronan going, “woah!” as he slides down, landing right in front of Adam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dammit Lynch!” Gansey swears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Ronan says innocently, looking around the small walled-in cavern. He gets up with a groan and walks passed Adam up the steps to the mysterious unexplored area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ronan wait!” Adam calls out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck it, I’m coming down too.” Gansey calls down, and then he’s sliding down too. “Where’s Ronan?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam gets up gingerly, carefully rolling his sore ankle. He pulls Gansey up, the flashlight flickering out as his phone powers off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gansey sighs, and takes the phone and pockets it in his swim trunks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys, check this out,” Ronan calls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam walks up the rock steps into a glowing area. In it is a small room where the volcano opens up, with a small blue pool that makes the rocked wall glow with blue light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah,” Gansey breathes out in wonder, looking up at the opening at the starry night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ronan takes off his shoes and socks, dipping his foot in. “It’s so warm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is nice and all, but how the hell are we supposed to get out?” Adam asks, wrapping his arms around himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The pool, there’s tidal rings.” Gansey points.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So it’s connected to the ocean,” Adam says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Gansey beams at him. “I’ll check it out.” He slips out of his sandals and dives into the pool, the surface rippling at the disturbance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s nothing to do but wait, so Adam sits beside Ronan and leans in to put his fingertips to the water, and it is warm, like bath water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t this better than doing homework?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam looks to Ronan with a sardonic look. “I’m having a grand time Lynch.” Adam rests his chin on his knees while Ronan moves his legs in the water. It takes about three minutes before Gansey comes back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He surfaces, rubbing his eyes and shaking his wet hair. “There’s an opening, it’s about a thirty second swim up to the top, and we can swim back to shore.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam’s stomach drops. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what? We’ll be soaking wet and freezing all night,” Ronan says. “We’re better off staying here til morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I gotta get home,” Adam says, thinking to how mad his father would be when he finds out Adam’s been out past dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can paddle back to Henrietta,” Gansey says, waving his arms to stay afloat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s miles away,” Ronan complains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe there’s someone out there to get us back to shore.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck it,” Ronan grumbles, pulling his shirt and jeans off until he’s in his boxers. Adam has to look away from all the pale skin that’s now revealed, feeling his face heat up. Pulling himself into the pool, Ronan submerges himself. “Come on Parrish.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather stay here,” Adam jokes, digging his nails into his palms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is nothing around to hurt you,” Gansey says calmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t swim,” Adam blurts out. “Okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ronan swims to him and Adam swallows, nervous. “Gansey’s the best damn swimmer, Parrish. We won’t let you drown.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anxiety rushes in at the thought of being in the water, making the breath catch in his throat. “It’ll be a few minutes and we’ll be with you the entire time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay okay, yeah.” Adam breathes in and out, rubbing his sweaty hands on his thighs. “It’ll just take a few minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ronan nods, holding his hand out and Adam takes it, Ronan’s hand curling around his gently and Adam’s heart skips for an entirely strange and different way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam slides his butt off the ledge of the pool, keeping his clothes on because he can’t afford to lose the minimal items he has, until he’s falling into the water, sinking immediately. Arms encircle his waist and Ronan pulls him flush against his side and kicks them both up to the surface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The water is warm and feels nice against his flush and sweaty body, refreshing him. Ronan has to kick twice as hard to keep them both afloat. “You’re dead weight, Parrish.” Ronan grips Adam’s waist tighter and Adam tries not to squirm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Adam mumbles, kicking his feet and flapping his arms to try and help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God stop,” Ronan snaps not unkindly. “You look like a drunk fish. Hold onto my shoulder.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Adam mumbles. “Shouldn’t Gansey help me.” Ronan blinks at him blankly. “Because he’s the swimmer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam doesn’t know why he’s so adamant about Ronan </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> touching him, or rather, why whenever Ronan touches him he feels a weird way he can’t explain. The word </span>
  <em>
    <span>attraction</span>
  </em>
  <span> comes to his mind, but Adam quickly ignores it, swallows it down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I guess I’m not good enough,” Ronan says with a frown, promptly letting him go, and Adam sinks again. Adam kicks, tilting his head up so his nose and mouth are above the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m kidding!” Adam says, water getting in his mouth. Ronan grabs him again and this time Adam wraps his arm around Ronan’s shoulder like he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ronan laughs evilly, pinching Adam’s skin and he digs his nails into Ronan’s shoulder. For now, Adam’s anxiety is forgotten, the clench in his gut loosens and warmth floods him at Ronan’s proximity, the way Ronan’s bright blue eyes are watching him with amusement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you two are finished,” Gansey says. “I’d like to get out of here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay okay old man.” Ronan squeezes Adam’s side. And Adam’s so thankful he kept his shirt on. Holding onto Ronan’s bare shoulder is already too much for him. Being touched, even in such an innocent way Ronan is, is foreign to him, the only touch he’s used to are slaps and punches and kicks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s nice, being touched in this way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam clears his throat. “Yeah, we should go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thirty seconds, Adam.” Gansey smiles encouragingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam nods. And with deep breaths, they’re about to sink under the water, when the moon pool glows bright white as the full moon shifts over the opening of the volcano. All three of them watch as the bright moon passes right above them, and the once dormant moon pool starts to bubble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam nearly lets go in surprise, but Ronan stops him as he watches the strange phenomenon occur. “What the fuck is going on?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Magic,” Gansey says wondrously. Adam’s jaw drops as clear droplets of water ascend up the opening of the volcano, the bubbling continuing, loud in the usually silent cave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why the hell is this happening?” Adam asks, though none of the other boys answer, too busy gawking at the moon until it slowly moves away, the cave going back to it’s normal bluish glow, and the mysterious moon pool goes silent once more, the strange occurrence stopping as if nothing happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Gansey says with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That happened,” Ronan supplied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was strange,” Adam says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We totally need to come back here,” Gansey says, a hint of excitement in his voice. “I’ll bring rope and equipment, I have to call Mallory.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s Mallory?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This old fellow from London, he’s a good chap.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh God, Gansey,” Ronan moans, “Not that smelly old guy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gansey, looking affronted at the insult of his friend, starts to say something but Adam intervenes. “Guys, can we just go. Before it gets any later.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Gansey says, back on track. “Deep breaths now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It feels longer than thirty seconds, but Gansey was right. The hole that opens up to open water was big enough for them all to fit. Gansey grabs onto Adam’s wrist when he notices them struggling, with Adam’s clothes holding him down it was difficult for Ronan to maneuver them in the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ronan keeps ahold of him when they surface, the water a bit wavier than earlier, a bit more windy at night. It was nearly pitch black, the light from the moon the only thing that was helpful to see. Adam looks up at it now, wondering about the strange pool, the strange island. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They wade in the dark water, and they look straight ahead, as they hear an engine approaching, then a bright light turns on, blinding all three of them. A large boat comes closer, and Adam sighs in relief. Three dark figures lean off the side peering down at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the water police,” a voice calls out through a speaker. “Carefully make your way to the ladder on the back of the boat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank fuck,” Ronan says, pulling them over so they can climb up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re given towels, and notice Kavinsky’s speed boat tied to the side. Adam peels off his wet clothes, drying his skin as the others do the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sit, listening to the police admonish how dangerous going out by themselves to the island is, lucky they were found. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they’re left alone, Gansey huddles close and whispers with a secret smile. “We totally have to go back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam looks at Ronan, who gives him a look with his dark eyebrow cocked. With knowing Gansey for a while, he knows that people are drawn to him, can’t say no to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Adam finds himself unable to refuse being pulled in his direction, in his crazy adventures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a tentative smile, Adam gives Gansey a slight nod. Ronan sighs, but he looks excited too, giving Gansey a fond look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It feels good, Adam thinks, to be a part of something exciting and new. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>🐚🐚🐚</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, Saturday, Adam woke early, since having no time last night to do much work, he set his alarm so he could try to get to the library and stay there until his shift at Boyd’s Auto Shop later that evening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls his old pair of jeans, even though all the clothes he owns are old and second-hand, and finds his red coca-cola shirt, and packs his things into his backpack, pulling out an old work t-shirt for later, and heads out of his tiny room to use the bathroom. He’s quiet, not hearing his dad’s snoring, so he must have woken up early to go to work. He hopes, at least. Every time he avoids him is a good thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hears movement in the kitchen, the sink water going. His mother must be washing last night's dishes, one of Adam’s chores. He winces at his forgetfulness. He tries to be quiet, but when the floorboards squeak as he steps, the water turns off, and Adam’s stomach clenches as he hears a chair groan and then his father appears in the hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dread courses through him, as his father glares at him, the corner of his mouth twitching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” he says, voice low and full of danger. Warning bells ring loudly in his mind, but he can’t tell his father no, so he steps forward down the hall. As he approaches Robert Parrish, his roughly callused hand grabs Adam’s neck, ignoring how hard his son flinches at his touch, and pulls him through the small kitchen to the sink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother is sitting at the table, now, hands folded, eyes down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You see this?” Adam’s forced to look down at the few dirty dishes left. His father digs his nails into his skin, and Adam’s heart picks up speed from fright. “Your mother was doing your fucking chores for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Adam says quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father's breath reeks as he nears him, stepping into his space, and Adam feels himself wanting to cower away. But that’ll make his father more angry, so he clenches his teeth and stays put, looking resolutely ahead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sorry’s do fuck all for me, boy. You have duties in this household. I expect you to do them,” his voice shakes the more he talks, and Adam knows he’s seconds away from screaming. He lets go of Adam’s neck to grab at the silverware in the sink. “You don’t contribute much boy, the most you can do is the fucking dishes.” He starts picking up the clean dishes from the drying rack and throws them into the dirty sink. “You do fuck all in this house, you’re a waste of my goddamn space, waste of my goddamn time!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam jumps at the loud noise, the yelling so close to his ear. “Do these fucking dishes,” Robert yells. Adam chances a glance at his father to see his ruddy cheeks red, his blood shot eyes bugging out of his shallow eye sockets. “Now!” He screams the word and Adam can’t help but flinch away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What,” his father laughs meanly. “You scared of a few dishes? What’s the matter boy, do ‘em. Do ‘em you stupid boy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Adam says quietly, feeling his body tremble. “Aren’t you late for work? They’ll be done by the time you get back. I’ll clean the house too, it won’t happen again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robert’s thin dry lips curl. “I’m sure it won’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam feels bone-deep relief when his father steps away, grabbing his work shirt off the counter and steps out of the house. Adam watches his mother, who doesn’t spare a glance his way, takes her small purse, and walks to the door, slipping on her old shoes. “I’ll be at the store. Don’t make any more messes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The double wide is quiet with both of them gone. The room seems brighter somehow, and Adam can lean against the counter to even out his panicked breathing the echoing of his father's words playing nonstop in his head.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks at his shaking hands and blinks away the burning in his eyes. The only thing he can do is his chores, then he can forget himself in his homework for a little while. He just has to keep it together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabs the dish soap, the wet rag, and turns the sink on, willing his still trembling body to stop, to realise he’s safe, for now at least. He’s about to pick up a dirty fork, when he feels a strange warmth running from his toes, up his entire body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It gets warmer and warmer, his legs feeling suddenly tingly, like they’re made out of jello, the next thing Adam knows, he’s on the kitchen floor. He blinks at what he’s seeing. Shirt somehow gone, skin slightly damn, and in place of his legs, a long orange scaled fish tail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realising what his eyes are seeing, Adam clamps a hand over his mouth to stop the scream that wants to tear out of his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is not real,” Adam tells himself slowly. “All of this isn’t fucking real.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam nods to himself, moving his hand down from his stomach, almost touching where his human half meets the beginning of the tail. He’s about to touch it, when the shrilling ring of the house phone starts to sound in the quiet kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agh!” Adam jumps, looking up at the ringing phone that’s attached to the wall. His heart is in his throat, as he watches as it stops before starting up again. With his arms, he slides himself to the wall and reaches his arm up to the cord to knock it off so it falls into his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t want to look at his bottom half, feeling a bit off center. Okay, more than a bit. He feels a bit fucking crazy at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As calm as can be, Adam says, “Hello?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adam!” It was Gansey. “Thank God. Whatever you do, do not touch water.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too late for that,” Adam mutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you…” Gansey trails off hesitantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam widens his eyes. “Grow a tail?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Gansey shouts. “This is a situation.” Adam leans against the wall, feeling tons better that he isn’t going insane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, kind of,” Adam says, rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m picking you up, we need to figure this out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ronan too?” Adam asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gansey hums, “I’m sure it’ll happen to him too. It was that moon pool, Adam. Whatever happened last night is the cause of it. I was at Aglionby, doing my warm up. Thank everything that is holy that I was alone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do I get rid of it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just dry off, once you’re all dry it’ll go away. I’ll be there soon okay?” Gansey hangs up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaving the phone hanging on the cord, he slides to the oven where a few towels hang to dry off his upper and lower half until the warmth is back and within seconds he’s back to normal, the clothes he was wearing dry. Adam stares at his feet for who knows how long, mind blank, until he hears an old car engine approaching his double wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam turns off the sink, careful of the water, and runs to his room to grab his things, running out, locking the front door, and hurrying to Gansey’s orange camaro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gansey’s practically bouncing in his seat, hands fisting tightly at the wheel. “Can you believe this? This is insanity, why us? What the hell!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Adam says, shaking his head as he rests his head on the seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew there was something up with that island! I felt it, but this, this is more than anything I ever believed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam listens numbly, looking out at the ocean as Gansey drives through town. “We need to go back.” Gansey looks at him, curious. “To the moon pool. That’s how it happened, all that magic shit is why this freaky shit is happening to us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gansey nods. “It has to be at night. Should we go there tonight? I can rent a boat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no,” Adam says, annoyed at his always busy schedule. “I work tonight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gansey purses his lips. “When do you have a day off?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never have a day off,” Adam says sarcastically, but amazingly grateful that Gansey chooses to wait for him. He and Ronan could just go without him and explore Cabeswater together. “Monday I have off on my jobs but I’ll be spending the night studying.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gansey snorts. “Sorry, Adam, but I think this little situation we have is a bit more important than an essay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand Gansey,” Adam says, rolling his eyes. “I just can’t let whatever this is rule my life.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well,” Gansey mutters. “It already is. I’m going to have to quit the swim team. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> whole life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam looks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>looks at him, sees the sadness in his brown eyes. “God, I’m sorry Gans.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gansey shakes his head, pulling on a fake smile. “Now we just have to investigate. Who knows how long this has been going on, this metamorphosis.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam nods, agreeing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Gansey pulls into a big lot next to a gray BMW. It was a large brick building with an old rusty sign. Monmouth Manufacturing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You live here?” Adam asks in surprise. This certainly was not what Adam had expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, home sweet home,” Gansey claps his hands. “Let’s go and get planning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside, there’s old metal steps that lead up to a door, which is open. In the living area, it’s open spaces, tons of glass windows to let in natural lighting, and it’s definitely lived in and loved. Books and clothes and video games everywhere, the smell of mint tea wafting in the air. A big leather couch and pool table sit in the middle, alone with a flat screen tv.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jealousy crowds Adam’s mind. Gansey owning a huge building like this, being able to afford such nice appliances with no thought at all. Adam feels embarrassed that he had Gansey pick him up, with him seeing all the double-wide trailers in the trailer park. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ronan?” Gansey calls out, his voice echoing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In here!” Ronan’s voice calls out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told him not to-ugh,” Gansey sighs, leading the way into a doorway with a laundry room, a fridge, and the bathroom. In all one room. Adam turns his nose up at the thought of shitting in the same place as having your refrigerator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside the room, Ronan’s splashing away in the bathtub, and Adam stares astonished as he looks at the same tail he sprouts when he gets wet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Having a nice bubble bath, are you?” Gansey says sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam watches as Ronan grins widely, having himself a grand time at the certain changes of his-ahem, lower half. “This is the most crazy shit ever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t funny, Lynch. This is a problem,” Adam says seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s so wrong with it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam blinks. Is he stupid? “We’re freaks now! That’s what’s wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t go that far,” Gansey mumbles, going to sit on the closed toilet seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can wash our hands, we can’t shower. We can get caught so easily,” Adam says, voice getting a bit hysterical. “Thank fuck my parents left, holy shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. We can’t get caught. We’ll get dissected, taken by the government for studying,” Gansey shudders at the thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, you two are stressed out,” Ronan says, sighing as he sinks down further into the tub, his long tail dripping water on the floor. “I suggest a bubble bath to ease your worries.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Adam spits. “This is a waste of time, Gansey. If all he’s going to do is play around then I’m leaving.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, Adam. We need to stick together, you can’t go through this alone,” Gansey says sternly. He looks to Ronan. “What happened to us? We can fool around Ronan, or we’ll be in serious danger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know how serious this is,” Ronan says. “But I also know this is cool as shit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gansey’s mouth twitches. “It’s something isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we breathe underwater? Can we learn how to stop it? We need answers, and the only way to answer them is to back,” Ronan says, looking between Gansey and Adam. “Back in the water.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way,” Adam shakes his head. “I’m not going back, you guys can do the swimming part, but I’m out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ronan scoffs. “Seriously, Parrish? There won’t be a problem with swimming with a huge fucking tail.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the point,” Adam says, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what, you’re going to ignore it?” Ronan scoffs, some bubbles stuck to his chin when he tilts his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As best as I can,” Adam says resolutely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good luck with that,” Ronan smirks, grabbing the side of the tub to sit further back, his tail flopping with the movement. “But what happens if I do this?” Ronan then splashes water over the floor, hitting Adam’s bare foot with droplets of water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam steps back, alarmed. “Ronan, you fucking asshole.” Adam steps to grab a towel but half the floor is wet with spilled water, and the new warmth spreads up his body until he feels the foreign tingles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seconds later, he’s on the floor, glaring at Ronan, who’s cackling, looking ridiculous covered in soapy bubbles. A snort comes from Gansey, who’s trying to look serious, but his mouth is trembling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam shuffles his body, tail making wet flapping noises on the tiled floor. “Okay, laugh it up.” He grabs the towel and lays on it so he’s not on the gross floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re face,” Ronan crows, wiping a tear from his eyes, his shoulders shaking with his laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was not nice Ronan,” Gansey snorts, slapping his knee as he breaks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is this our life?” Adam asks incredulously. “We’re half fucking fish.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gansey sniffles, and points his index finger at Adam. “We prefer the term merpeople.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh God,” Adam whines, burying his face in his hands, shaking his head. Ronan’s laughter grows, causing Gansey to guffaw and snort, finally Adam can’t help himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lets himself go, thinking of the craziness of their situation. “Merpeople,” Adam laughs and laughs and laughs. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiya, this is my first time publishing something on here! I don't know how this chapter got so long. I hope someone at least cares about this au. I am an unashamed lover of H2O, and yes I'm a 22 year old human being. I remember when H2O first came out, and will forever love this show, it will always have a special place in my heart. Please let me know if I should continue.<br/>Adam is Cleo<br/>Ronan is Rikki<br/>Gansey is Emma<br/>Blue is Lewis<br/>Kavinsky is Zane *this is solely a pynch fic with a bit of bluesy later*<br/>Think of Henrietta as a setting like Florida, always warm with a huge ocean</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>